Puzzleshipping: Wish Upon a Star
by Austin-Keith
Summary: A little romance fic that takes place after the series ends.


It was late afternoon in Japan, and stores were beginning to close as the sun drifted towards the horizon. A sixteen year-old boy walked into a park at the edge of his hometown, fond memories playing repeatedly in his head. The spiky-haired blonde lay down on a small hill, staring out at the sunset. This was his favorite place to come before dusk, but he wished he had someone to share it with.

Elsewhere, a long-dead pharaoh was living his afterlife. He much enjoyed the company of his priests, servants and family, and most would say he was enjoying a true paradise. To the pharaoh, however, it didn't feel that way. He didn't know how it was possible, but as perfect as his afterlife seemed, something was missing. Without it, he could never truly be at peace.

Back on the hill, the boy continued to stare at the sky. Usually he'd go home after the sunset, but tonight something compelled him to stay. He looked up at the stars, watching as they twinkled and lit up the night sky. Then it happened; a beam of light streaked across the sky. It was a shooting star, and the boy was lucky to see it.

He'd always been told as kid that if he wished on a shooting star, his wish would come true. The boy had never put this to the test, and now seemed like the opportune time to do so. He opened his heart to the star, wishing for his deepest, darkest desire. The star disappeared below the horizon, and the boy was left alone. He exhaled sadly, then stood and headed home.

The pharaoh, on the other hand, ventured out from his palace to spend some time alone. He leaned against an unimportant statue, staring up at the starry sky. Other pharaohs would call this a perfect afterlife, but not him. The spiky-haired blonde watched as a shooting star streaked across the sky. He looked deep into his heart; a single woeful tear sliding down his face as he made a wish.

Back in Japan, the boy arrived at the Kame Game shop, which housed the apartment he called home. He was greeted at the door by his grandpa, but merely gave a melancholy response before heading up to his room. Changing into his dark gray pajamas, the boy lay down in bed. Unable to sleep, he stared idly into space.

"You know, that ceiling's not changing any time soon," a voice remarked. The boy's eyes widened; it couldn't be! He sat up quickly, looking towards the source of the sound. There stood his old friend, the pharaoh, and not a thing about him had changed. His face bore that special smile that only the boy ever saw, and he wore the same blue outfit as usual.

"Atem!" the boy cried, jumping to his feet. The pharaoh chuckled as he was wrapped in a tight hug.

"Yugi," he responded, hugging back. After a short while, the two boys separated.

"You've grown since I left," Atem remarked, a little surprised. The pharaoh no longer had to look down to meet Yugi's gaze.

"You didn't think I was always going to be that small, did you?" Yugi questioned.

"I wouldn't have been surprised," Atem responded, grinning cheekily.

"Hey!" Yugi responded defensively, tackling the pharaoh and sending him back-first onto the bed.

"I'm just joking," Atem interjected, laughing. Yugi blushed, embarrassed at his foolishness.

"To be honest Yugi, you've matured well," the pharaoh added, smiling.

"Thanks," Yugi responded, rolling over onto the other side of the bed. Suddenly, Atem let out a quiet yawn.

"Tired?" Yugi asked, smirking.

"A little," Atem answered, blushing.

"Let me get you some pajamas; mine should fit just fine now," Yugi remarked. Stepping over to his dresser, the teen produced a black set of bedclothes and handed them to Atem. The pharaoh began to undress, and Yugi couldn't help but stare. Pulling on his friend's pajamas, Atem found that they fit quite nicely.

"Yugi, get to bed! It's past ten!" Yugi's grandpa shouted suddenly.

"I will grandpa!" Yugi rseponded. Then he turned back to Atem.

"Everything fit alright?" he asked.

"Just fine; thanks Yugi," the pharaoh answered.

"No problem," Yugi responded. Heeding their elder's instructions, the two teens then climbed in bed. Atem looked over at Yugi, who had closed his eyes to try and sleep. The afterlife had been amazing, but the pharaoh knew that Yugi was his true paradise. He longed to embrace his friend, but feared the boy would misunderstand his intentions. Then again, Yugi had certainly matured since the pharaoh last saw him.

Meanwhile, Yugi was deep in his own thoughts. Finally, after over a year of absence, Atem had miraculously returned. Obviously the pharaoh had given up the afterlife, but why? Yugi searched his mind for the answer, but came up short. The teen's only thought was that maybe, by some chance, Atem had wished for this meeting as well. Yugi opened his eyes, catching the pharaoh by surprise.

"Atem… why did you leave the afterlife?" the teen questioned. Atem smiled at his friend, a light blush coloring his otherwise pale cheeks.

"The purpose of the afterlife is to put one's soul at peace. No pain, no suffering, no illness, and so on. My soul, however, wasn't at peace…" Atem began.

"Wasn't?" Yugi questioned. The pharaoh turned two shades brighter.

"I missed you, Yugi; I had to come back," Atem explained, "_you_ put me at peace."

"So you'd rather be with me than in the afterlife?" Yugi questioned, shocked.

"Well, the afterlife has its perks," Atem said, smiling, "but I can't do this to it!" The pharaoh suddenly grabbed Yugi, tickling the teen's sides. Yugi began to laugh, begging his friend to stop. At first Atem ignored the teen's pleas, but after a good minute or two he ceased his antics.

"Why'd you have to go and do that?" Yugi questioned.

"You're cute when you laugh," the pharaoh responded.

"I'm not cute now?" Yugi pouted, his face resembling that of a puppy dog.

"Of course you are," Atem responded, ruffling his friend's spiky hair. Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around the pharaoh, pulling him close.

"I love you…" he said.

"I love you too, Yugi," Atem responded, smiling and returning the embrace. The two teens' faces now rested mere inches away, the taste of the other's breath fresh on their lips. They were together again at last, their deepest desire granted by a simple wish. Still, for whatever reason, Yugi couldn't help but feel nervous. While he was happy to be with the pharaoh, he couldn't shake the feeling that his friend's stay might once again be cut short.

"Atem, you're not going to… leave, are you?" Yugi asked worriedly; his soft, innocent eyes full of fear. The pharoah's heart seemed to melt at the sight; it pained him to see Yugi so distressed. He had to fix this.

"Never again," he whispered. Then he leaned in, his lips meeting Yugi's in a sweet, blissful kiss.


End file.
